Bez4Lyp
by VayneNovus
Summary: A story of how two different persons met online and how a friendship developed...
1. Chapter One

**BEZ4LYP**

**_By VayneNovus_**

* * *

**Chapter One: At the Beginning**

_It was just like any other morning, a typical day so as it seems, but I was wrong. It was a day I would never forget._

I awoke at around six in the morning since I kind of got used in getting up early anyway. I took a bath, ate breakfast and then cleaned my room. I then proceeded downstairs and decided to play the computer game I had borrowed from my classmate Paul. Since it was summer break, I did not have much to do really except play videogames and sometimes chat with friends in YM.

After I had finished my game, I decided to listen to music in WinAmp. I kind of got bored since I already heard most of the songs. Luckily I remembered the latest song of My Chemical Romance which was I Don't Love You. I clicked my downloading program which was Imesh (I didn't have Limewire because my Java was outdated). I logged in my username - stf-u, and password after. I then typed in the name of the song in the search tab. I was a bit disappointed because the song was not in the search list. All I could find was the piano version, so I just decided to go with it anyway. I realized it was good after listening to it.

With nothing to do afterwards, I then decided to check out my Imesh profile page. It was just a simple page really and I had few friends but I did not mind since I already have more friends in Friendster which was about 755 friends. I was about to sign-out when I saw the profile of a girl that caught my attention. I was curious to meet that person and I never regretted meeting her.

Even now, I still can't explain why I had the feeling to IM her. It was weird because she was a total stranger to me. I saw her username was "xhie17". And this is where the hard part begins, the conversation part. Thoughts keeping wondering in my head whether I should message her or not. Questions keep popping up such as "would she reply?" or "is she busy?"

I really have a hard time chatting with girls due to the fact that some ignore me while others chat to me but only for a short time like for just a day and would then forget about me the day after. That is why I formulated two personalities of chatters: the passive chatter and active chatter. The active being that the person loves to chat and finds time to talk with anyone. And the passive chatter, which is somewhat identical with the active chatter but the only difference is that this person is picky of his/her chat mates and that would talk with others but only for a little time and then ignoring him the next time.

Getting back to xhie17, I was kind of nervous at what she'll do. It's either a "hi" or "goodbye" situation for me. I patiently wait for reply, if she'll even reply at all. When I saw her reply, I was relieved that she did notice my message and did not close the message window after all. She then asked for my asl (Age, Sex, Location) which I then typed and replied to her. I too asked for her asl which she too replied to me.

I assumed she was an American or Mexican because I checked her profile and stated that she was residing in New Mexico. So I just chatted in English at first, but as I got a better view at her profile, I noticed that she was a Filipino. And I was later more stunned as she turned out to be and Ilonggo just as me. I was happy for the fact that I can now talk to her using our native tongue so that we can communicate easily.

Through the course of our chat, I got to know her a little bit. She told me that her family left Iloilo last year and how she misses home very much. She also told me that some of my batch mates were her classmates in elementary while in Iloilo. We then chatted about everything, from her life and school life to music and other topics. I was kind of shy talking to her because I explained to her that I am really shy around girls. But she just said it was okay and laughed.

It was now about 2 hours since our first chat that she became quite open to me, she explained to me that after school, she sometimes would be alone and that when she comes home, she would chat so as not to be lonely. I was sad for her and told her to just cheer up. I was finally adjusting and that I was now never shy with her. I made her happy and talked to her. She thanked me and asked me if I ever wanted to be her best friend. I was of course shocked since it was the first time a girl asked me to be her best friend and that I had just met her 2 hours ago so it was really surprising. I eventually agreed since I got comfortable with her. She happily thanked me for being her best friend. I was happy because she was my best friend too.

I then noticed that typing "best friend" was rather long so I suggested if we could reduce it to just "bez". She agreed and was now calling me by that word. For me calling her "bez" was cute and at the same time friendly. We were having fun that day. I was lucky I met her, of all places it had to be in Imesh. It was weird yet it was great.

Sadly I now had to go; it was already 12 noon in my time. I didn't realize that we chatted for about 4 hours. We were sad but she told me that she wants to chat with me again the next day. I happily agreed. We then said our "goodbyes" to one another. I then logged off and turned off the computer.

I was happy because I met my best friend and even happier at what might happen to us later on. After the day was over, I thanked God that I had met her and then went to sleep; knowing that tomorrow will be another day except that I now have a best friend to talk to.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE****

* * *

**


	2. Chapter Two

**BEZ4LYP**

**_By VayneNovus  
_  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Two: A Friend Indeed**

It was about a day after me and my bez had met, and I was really lucky and proud to have had known her. She was the bestfriend I always dreamt of having and yet now that she is there, it was indeed becoming a reality to me. I was thankful because I really did not expect this happening to me. Here is a girl who I only met in the computer was now my best friend.

I can remember the day after I had chatted to her. I woke up early in the morning, took a bath and then quickly headed downstairs and hurriedly turned on the computer. I then logged in my username and wishing that she too was online. And lucky was I because she was indeed online. I was happy and at the same time nervous because maybe she was busy or that she had too needed to chat with other persons that maybe she did not even notice me being online. But I was wrong, I then saw a message window pop-up in the screen and that Sheila did in fact message me. I was happy since she noticed me and that she was indeed true to her words the other day that she did want to talk to me.

I then became calm now that we had talked. For some reason, I am never tensed when I now talk to her unlike some other girls I met. I started our conversation by asking how was her day and she replied to me that it was okay. We then talked about anything we could think of. But the most common topic we normaly talk about was music. I could tell from her that she was an avid music lover. But me, I was more of a laid-back type of person, so I normally don't listen to the latest music. It was during that time when she suggested songs that I should download while in Imesh. Through her, I was now kinda updated in what the latest songs where and that it was really good to listen to. I remember the very first song she suggested to me, it was I'm a Flirt by R. Kelly. I have to admit, it was indeed nice. I gladly thanked her afterwards and that we resumed to our happy chat session all morning long (or all night long, in her time - 14 hour difference). We were having the time of our lives and we enjoyed every second of it!

_I wish I could show the readers of this story what our conversations were so that they can clearly understand, but sadly I have not saved all our conversations because Imesh has no message history archive :(  
_

We were now going to the end of conversation, It had been 5 hours since we had chatted, from 7 am up to 12 noon. It was all worth it since I would never have spend my five hours than to spend it talking to my best friend. I sadly had to say goodbye to her which was really painful since I don't like to leave her there. She just said it was okay that that there was still the next day to look forward to. That gave me hope and that I will be looking forward indeed to our next conversation.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO

* * *

**


	3. Chapter Three

**BEZ4LYP **

_By VayneNovus _

* * *

**Chapter Three: First Impressions Last**

This is my third installment to my story. If any of you readers try to ask me where I get my motivation in writing, I'll just answer back and reveal that music is somewhat by inspiration in writing. It helps me role-play the events and sequences on what I think and if I like it, I then type it on the computer. Writing this story makes me feel light-hearted since reading what I type somehow brings back good and loving memories of our friendship.

It was now about 5 days that we had chatted and I must say that I am enjoying this while I can. I am happy that she gave her time just to talk to me everyday. But to me it seems kind of unfair because even though we chat for a very long time (4 hours was probably the minimum chat time we had since), I feel somewhat sorry for her since she spends that much time on me that she usually stays up late everyday. But she keeps insisting that it was okay, but I remind her every now and then of how that she should sleep well so that she might not get tired the next day. And as usual she would type in a laugh and say ok. Just seeing her happy makes me happy too. For some reason I had a feeling that this day was different, I can sense it but cannot exactly explain why. My routine everyday now was to wake up early, eat breakfast, take a bath and finally chat with my bez. I checked the system clock on the taskbar and it read about seven in the morning. I was pleased of course due to the fact that maybe if she is online, then we can chat longer and maybe even longer if she suggests.

I happen to be lucky today because she was online. I buzzed her to show that I became online if she didn't noticed earlier. She next replied to me and we then started our conversation afterward. We chatted again about her day but this time she had some school work to do. Being the bez I was to her, I asked her if she needed my help and in which she agreed. I gladly helped her about her essay in no time at all. I liked doing essays most and maybe that was why I helped do her paperwork in just a matter of minutes. She happily thanked me and I then told her that I am always there for her to help in her work.

Throughout our chat session, I noticed that we starting to be close now to each other. Maybe she noticed it too. It was beginning to get obvious later on because of the things we talked about. I decide to just try and not to mind these because it was maybe nothing at all. But I was wrong because of what happened next. To this day, I still remember what she had said to me. "I miss you". Obviously I was shocked and somehow tensed. I assumed that she was only joking around. She did in fact mean the thing she said to me. I did not know how to respond to her quickly. I asked why she had missed me since we almost chat everyday. I was flattened to hear that coming from my best friend and that the best part was that my best friend was a girl, so it was the very FIRST time a girl had missed me even if we are only chatting. I realized that the only good response to her was that I too had missed her. We then laughed and typed "awww" and "hehe" to each other afterward.

My gut feeling was indeed correct that this was a special day. I did not expect this at all. I thought that it was the only surprise I would expect, I was then shocked next at what happened. Somehow the word "Mwah" is a very powerful chat expression. For a boy, seeing that word obviously would stun him and also excite him as well. I did not recover quickly from the events that had happened. I realized that she always says "mwah" to her friends. She was indeed a very friendly and a lovable person.

Being the confused boy I was at that moment, I then asked her maybe I could also give her a kiss. This really was the first time I tried to "mwah" a girl. And since the only right thing to do is ask her permission first. I really did not know how she should respond at all. I closed my eyes and decide if she should answer back, then I would slowly open my eyes what her reply was. The next thing that happened overjoyed me, she willingly agreed. I was relieved and at the same time happy and maybe her too. We then exchanged our "mwahs" and kisses from then on. It was then in that moment that I somewhat had opened a feeling towards her. Up to know I never knew why it had happed. Was it merely coincidence? Or maybe was it even fate that was responsible for the events that had happened between us. Whatever it was, it was great. Talking to her made time slow for me, we became comfortable with one another. We became open and chatted like we had been friends for a long time now. The feeling was breath-taking and I never want that to stop at all.

It was now the beginning of what our new friendship has become. Just before I wanted to go, I thanked her of the wonderful day we had, I now had a good reason why I wanted to talk to her more often. She makes me feel happy and I too make her feel happy. I am really lucky I met someone that is friendly and compassionate to her friends. As I ponder on the things that happened to me this year, this was the most memorable moment I had. It was the best, it is the best and it will be the best thing that happened to me. We will always be there for each other, no matter what happens. There really is no harm when a boy and a girl are friends. Because here is a boy who respects her friend, cares for her and makes her feel happy and special in every way. And there is a girl that can change your personality and outlook, and she is that kind of girl. She is my inspiration, she is my friend, and she is my bez.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

* * *


	4. Chapter Four

**BEZ4LYP **

_By VayneNovus _

* * *

**Chapter Four: Angel of Mine**

_Before anything else, I would like to thank my bez for permitting me to write about our story. I gladly appreciated all the things she has done for me this past 5 months. I never thought meeting her would be so great. Without her, this wonderful story would not be possible. Thank you for May 15, 2007. Thanks Bez!_

I woke up to a wonderful morning. And who wouldn't be happy since it was only a week ago that you had met your best friend and yesterday she told you that she misses you and she even kissed you. I still can't believe what happened. It really was unexpected. I had to pinch my self and splash water on my face several times just to make sure this was not a dream. It was all real to me now; all that was left to do is to just enjoy these wonderful summer life. I have to say that this is one of the best things that have happened to me this year. My summer would be boring if we did not meet. Sheila really is a blessing to me.

As usual we chatted again but this time we now chatted in YM since her Bearshare was not working properly so she just suggested we could chat in YM. I willingly agreed, YM is far better to chat than in Imesh anyway. We would go on with our daily routine of chatting with one another but this time, we regularly typed how we miss each other so much. Somehow seeing "mishooo!" and "wabshooo!" and not to mention the messenger emoticons such as ")" and ": D" can really melt your heart deep inside. Every time I see those words and emoticons, it makes my heart suddenly beat fast. It was kind of nerve-racking and at the same time passionate since we now share a great bond of friendship to each other.

But it seems now that today is another twist in our friendship. And as if the loves and kisses were not enough, she then decided that we should have our own theme song as a sign of our being bez to each other. Well I was obviously empty-minded when it comes to thinking about songs. So I just suggested the songs I kind off listen to.

My choices were:

Nothing's Gonna Change My Love for You - George Benson  
At The Beginning - Richard Marxx and Donna Lewis  
Iris - Goo Goo Dolls

And her choices were:

Angel of Mine - M.Y.M.P.  
I'm Officially Missing You - Brandi  
When You Say Nothing At All - Ronan Keating

Our choices narrowed down to either Angel of Mine or At The Beginning. We eventually agreed upon Angel of Mine. Besides, it really was a great song, a great love song in fact. It really was the first time I now had a taste in music. It was all in all thanks to my bez. Well after that we next decided upon a movie, this was really hard since there were a lot of movies we both liked and that there were more choices to choose from. I suggested just leaving out the movie part and trying to decide on it next time. Up to now we really still haven't discussed it yet. Hehehe...

_**Note:** I did not consider our conversation history during this day since the account I used 5 months ago was my old account, tarantula-life. Two months ago I cancelled that account since it was time for a new account. My new account now is styuu2. I'm really sorry though that you cannot clearly understand what we chatted. If given the chance, I would indeed put our conversation here, but I guess you just have to understand me and hope my summary is enough. Hoping for all your consideration. Thank You Very Much!_

It was indeed a great day for both of us. We really had fun. I was now convinced that what we share was real. I was now opened to the possibilities that maybe our friendship might or might not grow as time progresses. I decided not to think of these thought for the moment since maybe I was just a bit irrational. We would both have to find out for ourselves whether or not something good might come out of our friendship. Until then, both of us will just have to enjoy with one another in the meantime, After all, it is still summer break and we have the time of our lives to chat. I do know that even though we maintain a long distance friendship, it is still ok since friendship is built through communication. I just hope that we can still be friends for a long time. Even now I still miss her, we are two worlds apart bonded together by chat. I hope that bond will never break. We met for a purpose and it is our responsibility to further examine what really was our purpose. But for now, we are just friends, best friends for life. Bez4Lyp...

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

**


	5. Chapter Five

**BEZ4LYP **

**_By VayneNovus _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Five: The Mirror to My Soul  
**

_I light a candle every night  
Sending wishes to my angels above  
Keep her safe this person I love  
Watch over her and show your light  
Let her know As I close my eyes to sleep  
I am in her arms as I dream _

_Wow. I can't believe this is chapter five already. In all my works, this is by far the most active written work I have engaged in. It even beats that what I type here is more exciting than writing five chapters of thesis work. Oh well, I guess schoolwork is always that. But this is my hobby, so I have to be sincere and at the same enjoy in what I write. Thank you to the readers out there who had the time to read my story and also try to find time to IM me in my YM. Thanks for making my contact list grew by 20 persons. Thanks too for those who just read this and can somewhat relate to this tale for they are the inspirations of my work, the people who have loved, lost and loved again..._

Instead of the usual daily narration of our story, I would like to make a twist to the story series. This time I want the readers to fully understand about the background of the author, me. I will share to you about the things that make me unique and the things that make me hard to understand.

Starting things off will be my story. Well I guess the descriptive I can give is that I'm 16 years old, I was raised through a good moral and social aspects by the family I love. I am currently a fourth year student in INHS-SSC. SSC stands for Special Science Class; it is somewhat the "cream of the crop" of the school since its difference than other curriculums is that it is an academic preparation for college. That is why we have Trigonometry and Chemistry in 3rd years and Calculus in 4th Year.

Regarding my social aspect, well I might say that I'm not that too social. I admit this since even back in elementary, I was somewhat of the "shy type". I really never talk to anyone. I only talk if someone talks to me first. Being just a kid then, it really did not bother me even if being shy to others. But it seems that I would also carry that burden while going in to High School, but as time passes by, I overcame that and now somewhat talk to people nowadays and sometimes I am even the one starting the conversation.

And regarding girls, I am really tensed when talking to one. I rarely talk to a girl, even if it is a classmate. The time I would talk to one is if I was asking for paper or asking a question. But I never started a conversation. Its not that I don't like girls; every girl is beautiful in her own way, no matter her appearance or attitude, its just that I'm not comfortable with talking to them. This is why the only outlet wherein I can chat comfortably with a girl is through chat. It eases me a bit. That is why I never like personal conversations, just through chat or text is my favorite.

It was always that until I had met my bez. I guess she was the remedy for my shyness. And it worked; I was never shy to her or to any girl again. She really was a life saver. Thanks bez! Thanks Imesh!! For without me downloading Imesh last January 7, 2007, I would not have met my bez and that I would not have any songs in my WinAmp! Hehehe...

If you readers out there want to know what Imesh is, follow the link below so you can get a glimpse of what the screenshot looks like:  
http://img223.imageshack.us/img223/1266/imeshnh6.gif

And if you want to see why xhie17 caught my attention, then click the link below to see for yourselves:  
http://img217.imageshack.us/img217/6136/xhielu0.gif

BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE!! I would also like to share our first comment to each other in Imesh:  
http://img64.imageshack.us/img64/4162/commentjn9.gif

Well that concludes about me, I guess with what is happening to me nowadays, I'm sure it's for a good reason. Writing this story has been my hobby for this past week. I am really contented that I get the chance to share my story to anyone out there who is interested in these things anyway. It seems hard to believe that a boy is writing this kind of story. But to me, I am never ashamed to express my thoughts and opinions. My inspiration is music, my friends, and watching The Notebook (So far my favorite love story movie) just last week. Wishing the best of luck to all. Expect a new chapter within next week since sembreak is now over, so it is back to school for me. I will still have plans to finish the story. Don't worry. Chapters 1-5 were just the first week of the 5 months since we had met. Expect more things to come. Until then, enjoy my series!

Thank You Very Much!

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE****_

* * *

_**


End file.
